Various products are currently available for transporting young children. Carry seats allow children to be safely carried on the seat of a motor vehicle, while various kinds of rocker are available for use in the home. Greater mobility is provided by folding strollers which allow children to be moved around out of doors. However, most of these devices tend to be heavy and cumbersome, and many young parents can ill-afford to buy several products which often have overlapping uses.
It is known to provide car seats with retractable wheels so that they can be converted into strollers, but generally the conversion process is difficult to achieve and cannot easily be carried out without disturbing the child.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of transporter which has a strong but lightweight construction and can easily be adapted to perform various functions.